


That Smart Mouth

by Akaiba



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: “That smart mouth is going to get you into more trouble than you can handle one day,”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viatorix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viatorix/gifts), [Art_by_G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_by_G/gifts), [veritasrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasrose/gifts), [bioticanders](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bioticanders).



> A little gift for my favourite liontrust enablers.

“That smart mouth is going to get you into more trouble than you can handle one day,” Lothar tipped his head with a pointedly raised eyebrow in the wake of finding Antonidas once again storming from Khadgar’s rooms, this time the ones within Stormwind’s keep, to no doubt return to Dalaran with yet another colourful refusal. 

 

Khadgar himself seemed as unmoved and unconcerned as when he had been facing Antonidas’ latest attempt to bring Khadgar back into their fold, but Lothar could see the frazzled edges of the biting temper Khadgar had. When it came to the Kirin Tor it seemed Khadgar’s temper was as sharp as a dagger no matter the specific subject, though the analogy made Lothar somewhat uncomfortable after recent events. Sharp was still a good word to describe Khadgar’s temper, however, and while Lothar had thought him a strange but timid young man when they met, Khadgar had entirely come into his own since they saved Azeroth. 

 

Lothar was offered a wry look as Khadgar replied, “I can handle quite a lot of trouble, it turns out.” Khadgar was ruffled from his conversation still and Lothar could see the tension in him, could recognise it from having seen Khadgar like this before. It was so oddly compelling to have the irritated mage fixing his gaze on him, even knowing he hadn’t been the one to earn Khadgar’s wrath.

 

“Is that so?” Lothar closed the door behind him with a heavy thunk of old wood and wrought iron. It had a lock but Lothar deliberately stepped away without sliding it across. As tense as Khadgar already was he couldn’t hide how his eyes watched Lothar’s movements or how his throat gulped hard at working out what it was Lothar had come for- and what was meant by the unlocked door. Khadgar was welcome to lock it if he wanted to, but he never did. 

 

“Well,” Khadgar squared his shoulders like Lothar couldn’t see how the tension had turned to rigid attention, “someone came here with a purpose.”

 

Lothar’s mouth quirked at the pointed statement, amused at the tone that suggested Khadgar was simply putting up with Lothar’s presence. After how he’d seen the mage throw Antonidas out with an earful of various declinations Lothar knew he would not be suffered if Khadgar didn’t want him there. He’d certainly been told ‘get out, I’m busy’ often enough before to be sure of it. “Did I?”

 

Khadgar scoffed, “Don’t play coy with me, you’re wearing the black leather again.” The statement was evident enough of Khadgar's interest in Lothar's particular outfit but the shiver Khadgar gave added to it. Apparently, Lothar looked good in black leather.

 

The slow steps Lothar had been taking towards Khadgar paused as Lothar looked down at himself with mild interest, “Hm, so I am,” he resumed his steps until he was stood too close in front of Khadgar, blocking the mage in against the table he was stood beside, “What of it?”

 

The habit Lothar had of answering a question with another question, without answering the first at all, infuriated Khadgar on a daily basis but he looked to have reached his capacity for irritation as he simply huffed out a laugh and said, “Looks like I’m not the only one with a smart mouth, hm?” He made no move to step aside from where Lothar had bracketed him against the table, even as Lothar had left him just enough room to do so if he wished. 

 

Humming with feigned interest, Lothar’s hand came up to push through Khadgar’s hair, tucking it behind his ear before retracing its path to curl it into a fistful instead. He didn’t pull but the hold was firm and he could see Khadgar’s mouth part in a small gasp before he tipped Khadgar’s face back, keeping their gazes locked. It was a treat to see each reaction he could pull from the mage like this and Lothar would not miss a single moment, rare as it was either of them could snatch even an evening together of late. “It is only  _ your _ mouth that I can think of a better occupation for,” Lothar smirked as Khadgar’s eyes narrowed.

 

“And yet, I imagine it is the same occupation I can think of for  _ yours _ ,” The mage bit back. His hands had moved to rest one at Lothar’s waist and the other at his shoulder but Khadgar didn’t fight the hold as Lothar gently tugged Khadgar’s head back further. It was a strain now to meet Lothar’s gaze, just a little, his neck arched just enough so as to be obscene when he swallowed and Lothar could see his throat bob up and down. 

 

Lothar’s mouth brushed against Khadgar’s whiskered chin, the short hair prickling the skin of his lips as he pressed a chaste kiss there. The leather Lothar wore creaked when Khadgar’s fingers tightened on it at the sudden drag of teeth over the skin he had just kissed, startling a hiss from the mage as he tried to move but Lothar’s hand in his hair held him still. The image Khadgar posited wasn’t without its merit and Lothar was enjoying debating the benefits of reducing the man to a whimpering wreck, but while it would certainly shut Khadgar’s snarky mouth when Lothar was through, it wasn’t exactly what Lothar was aiming for. He had a feeling it wasn’t truly what Khadgar was after either, not with how tightly wound for a fight he seemed. 

 

“There goes that mouth again, kid,” Lothar tsked, letting his breath huff out hot and heavy over Khadgar’s throat. He opened his mouth wide and fastened it onto Khadgar’s throat, no gentle kiss before the sharper drag of teeth that had Khadgar arching up against him. As the flat of his tongue pressed over the path his teeth had scored, Khadgar’s hands were trying to find purchase in the leather on Lothar’s back and failing miserably. 

 

Swallowing thickly, Khadgar managed to drawl at him, “If you think you count as ‘more trouble than I can handle’ then-”

 

Lothar decided he had heard more than enough from Khadgar’s sharp tongue for the day and silenced the mage with a harsh kiss, his teeth bared and nipping at Khadgar’s mouth in reprimand. A stifled grunt that sounded like a half hearted protest was lost between them as Lothar held Khadgar in place and kissed him without pause. His tongue pushed into Khadgar’s mouth only to slide back as Lothar sucked on his bottom lip and gave scant seconds for Khadgar to catch his breath before pushing back into the mage’s mouth again. Khadgar fought to give as good as Lothar was giving but the way Lothar had him arched gave him very little to work with aside from the fruitless pulling at the back of Lothar’s jacket. It was utterly unsuccessful in moving Lothar at all but when Lothar pulled back he could see that the challenge was stoking that same fire in Khadgar that had spurred on his attitude with Antonidas. It wasn’t a struggle where Khadgar wanted to get away, quite the opposite in fact. Khadgar wanted to push and be pushed back, something Lothar was more than happy to provide. Still, he had to be sure.

 

Stepping them away from the table Lothar decided on a plan of action. “On your knees,” Lothar ordered. Khadgar pulled at the back of Lothar’s jacket, but once again did little more than shake him. 

 

“Make me,” The mage snapped. 

 

“That isn’t a game you want to play right now, you’re just trying to make me angry. But I know you want to get on your knees as much as I want you to,” Lothar’s free hand cupped Khadgar’s jaw, thumb pulling the mage’s lower lip down enough to see teeth before he hooked it over those bottom teeth and pulled down. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough that Khadgar’s mouth had to stretch wide to accommodate the pull. “Now; on your knees.”

 

In defiance, Khadgar fought to close his mouth around Lothar’s thumb. Teeth bit into Lothar’s digit before being abruptly released with the sharp, sudden pain enough to make Lothar wince but in the next moment Khadgar was sagging in Lothar’s grasp to do as asked. Defiant only up to a point, apparently. 

 

Lothar was right; Khadgar wanted this- he wanted the fight and the rough edges, enough to push against and be overcome by in return. The fingers in Khadgar’s hair did not loosen but instead followed him to the floor, Lothar’s other hand resting proprietarily on Khadgar’s shoulder as the mage settled himself on his knees and reached immediately for Lothar’s belt. There would be little finesse in this, of that Lothar was sure, but rough and messy didn’t have to be fast and Khadgar would have to work harder than he thought Khadgar might be inclined to have Lothar finish fast at his age. 

 

The clink of Lothar’s belt was loud in the otherwise silent room, sharp over the low, shallow breaths Khadgar was pulling in through his kiss bruised mouth, and Lothar watched every telltale sign Khadgar gave in his own anticipation. His mouth parting enough for his tongue to swipe out over his tender lower lip, eyes fixed on Lothar’s crotch where his deft fingers were parting Lothar’s trousers enough to get to his underwear. Khadgar was eager- painfully so. His fingers were warm and soft as they closed around Lothar’s cock, finding it harder than he expected Lothar to be but then Lothar hadn’t been unaffected watching Khadgar put the Archmage in his place. As Khadgar’s temper had persisted, so had Lothar’s cock and when Khadgar eased it free from Lothar’s underwear it strained to attention before Khadgar’s face. The mage’s tongue flicked out again to wet his lips and right when he made to lean in, Lothar held him still. 

 

Surprised, Khadgar looked up at Lothar and the warrior groaned softly at the sight before him. “Light, look at you,” Lothar murmured, admiring Khadgar’s tipped up face so obviously aroused with Lothar’s cock just brushing against the mage’s cheek, “I wonder if I could finish just like this…” Lothar rocked his hips and slid his cock against Khadgar’s beard which rubbed coarse and then the soft crest of Khadgar’s cheek, the sensations just the right side of rough to the sensitive skin of his cock. 

 

The cheek Lothar’s cock was sliding against flushed a charming shade of pink as Khadgar glared up at the man holding him in place. “I thought you wanted to shut me up,” he snapped with the purposeful intent to irritate Lothar into giving him what he wanted. It wouldn’t work, but the screwed up and indignant face was a pleasing enough side effect. 

 

“I’ve got more options than choking you on my cock, Khadgar,” Lothar answered bluntly, smirking as Khadgar’s breath hitched, “But that’s what you want. What is it, hm? Can’t shut yourself up so you want me to do it for you?”

 

“Something like that, and you’re failing spectacularly at it.”

 

He startled a chuckle from Lothar as the warrior released him entirely, one hand propped on his hip as the other gestured to his cock. “Then show me what you want,” He taunted. Khadgar made a disgusted noise that Lothar figured he was supposed to take as a slight on his competence but the fervour with which the mage surged forwards and took Lothar’s cock into his mouth certainly didn’t make Lothar feel particularly chastised. “Fuck, kid… you’re good at that,” Lothar grunted out as Khadgar pulled off with a loud, lewd sound before bobbing his head to take Lothar’s cock deeper. 

 

It wasn't an exaggeration of praise either. Khadhar knew just how to touch and tease Lothar with his hands and mouth; one hand thumbing at the join of Lothar's thigh and groin while the other steadily worked the base of Lothar's cock. A bob of Khadgar’s head ended with an open mouthed swipe of his tongue over the head, a scattered kiss or two on the strip if Lothar's bared stomach, then rinse and repeat.

 

Routine, practiced- and not at all enough to keep Khadgar centred. It was as rough and ready as Lothar had expected with Khadgar as tightly wound as he was, but it wasn’t enough. For Lothar, it would do just fine- more than fine- but the pinched furrow in Khadgar’s brow suggested it wasn’t what he’d wanted. Even when he bobbed his head too hard and gagged, his throat spasming and making Lothar fight against the urge to snap his hips even deeper, it wasn’t right. 

 

Over their time together Lothar had observed enough to know Khadgar’s tastes at least a little and it was fair to say the mage enjoyed a firm hand. He groaned when Lothar left bruises and bitemarks, never came faster than when Lothar pinned him down and took him hard. It was enough for Lothar to know that frustrated look and know it for dissatisfaction- which wasn't acceptable. Lothar wasn't that kind of lover. He liked it when Khadgar liked it. Still, their position afforded Lothar few options so he would have to get creative.

 

Lothar took a firm grasp of Khadgar’s hands, startling the mage into stilling. His mouth sealed around Lothar’s cock at the tip as Khadgar made a confused sound and then squeaked as Lothar hauled his arms up taut. Lothar's cock slipped free and Khadgar gasped at how he'd been forced to kneel. The position arched Khadgar’s back and held him in place as though he were suspended from ropes, not just Lothar's grip. He was able to struggle and do little else. The muscles in Khadgar's arms pulled at the elevated position too, a delicious hum of aching that had Khadgar's skin prickling with desire. Looking down as comprehension dawned on Khadgar’s face, Lothar smirked at the mage. “Now this… this is much better,” He rolled his hips forward and Khadgar obligingly opened his mouth in excitement, but he really had little choice in controlling the movement at all. 

 

The hands in Lothar’s two handed grip flexed, testing Lothar’s hold. Nothing changed, no shred of wriggling free, and Lothar saw Khadgar sag at feeling it. He could feel it as Lothar bore the mage's upper weight in place. The frown on Khadgar’s face eased and he turned his eyes up to Lothar in staggering surrender. No pleading, no protesting; it was bordering worshipful. Khadgar could do nothing and it was exactly what the mage wanted so desperately. 

 

Mindful of choking Khadgar too much, but still very aware of how much Khadgar could happily take, Lothar began to thrust his hips. His cock slid in and out of Khadgar’s mouth with a sloppy, wet mess of saliva from Khadgar’s bruised mouth to the scruff on his chin. Debauched didn’t even cover it, not with the lust blown eyes fixed on Lothar as Khadgar gave in to everything Lothar was giving. Light, the door wasn’t locked. Anyone could walk in and find them like this, and that thrill was always exciting at the best of times but this… 

 

It wasn't comparable, not to anything Lothar had known before. Khadgar drove him to things Lothar might never have otherwise considered and it in turn pushed them to truly fantastic sex. Khadgar already had an indecently attractive mouth and while this was not the first time Khadgar sucked him off, it might be the only time Lothar would be able to recall when he looked at the mage’s lips after this. Slack with delicious surrender Khadgar kept his mouth parted wide, inviting Lothar to take what he pleased but the invitation was a farce really. It was terrifying the amount of control Khadgar had simply handed over when Lothar hadn't really known he was asking. But oh, what a heady thing it was to feel. To thrust his hips as he pleased and feel Khadgar swallowing in as much of a rhythm as he could follow, to feel Khadgar trying to keep up and moaning around his cock like it was him who was being serviced- like Lothat fucking his throat with utter abandon was in some way a favour. Light… this mage was going to ruin him. Lothar could feel it in his bones, something changed and unknown that had taken root and made him want to devour Khadgar when he looked up at Lothar like that. It was like a fire in his belly, stoked with each thrust into that beckoning mouth of searing heat and a generous tongue. He pulled Khadgar a fraction higher by his arms and was rewarded with a keen that had Lothar near snarling at how much he liked that. 

 

Lothar’s hips drove too deep and Khadgar gagged, straining against the grip he was bound by as Lothar pulled back. Khadgar gave a shrill cry, muffled around Lothar’s cock even as it popped free of his mouth and he gulped air down greedily. There was an apology ready on Lothar’s tongue but then he noticed the telling dark stain seeping into the crotch of Khadgar’s pants and he grit his teeth against the barbed furl of heat in his belly. Maybe this would be fast after all, he thought idly as he fucked his cock back into the welcoming mouth Khadgar offered him, teeth neatly tucked into his lips and otherwise placidly content with Lothar’s victory. Because that was what this was. Khadgar had been looking for a fight and he’d found one he couldn’t win with Lothar, but it was what he was looking for. There were other ways, ways that didn’t involve so much carnality. Sparring, for instance, but Khadgar wasn’t a fighter by nature- though he was a good one when occasion demanded- and it was his mouth he wanted to fight with. Lothar felt that he deserved points for his creativity here, but looking at Khadgar’s sated and pleased face it had been exactly what Khadgar intended to get. Clever as Khadgar was, Lothar couldn’t say for certain he hadn’t been played but he could say he didn’t care.

 

“That fast, huh, kid?” Lothar grunted, gratified with the breathless sucks and whines Khadgar gave around his cock, “Light, you needed this bad.” Lothar's words were hissed but so loud in the room, though not nearly as loud as each slurping pull of Khadgar's mouth as he worked Lothar to an end far faster in reach than Lothar had imagined he could reach. The newness of it, Lothar blamed that. It roared in his ears as his blood pounded. Khadgar’s dazed face was rosy cheeked but quickly turning scarlet at the litany and it spurred Lothar on harder to see it, to know how it was getting to Khadgar to be so exposed when he’d been nothing but sneering, prickly irritation before. Lothar had taken him apart enough to wrestle that attitude free and in its place was left the doe eyed submission Lothar hadn’t really known Khadgar capable of. “Fuck-” Lothar’s hips stuttered and Khadgar did his best to swallow around the flood of cum as it filled his mouth in sudden bursts, spilling out the seal of his lips and dribbling down his chin to catch in his beard. 

 

Release slammed into Lothar with a crescendo of heat and pleasure unraveling from his belly and clenching from his hands to his curled toes. Khadgar worked him through it without thought as broken curses and a wrecked groan spilled from Lothar's mouth, ending on something he had intended to be praise for Khadgar but got lost and twisted in his daze. A few stilted jerks of his hips and Lothar was done, knees shaking as he loosed his hold on Khadgar and stepped back.

 

His cock slipped free of Khadgar’s mouth and the mage sagged to sit on the floor in an ungainly heap. The sudden release of his muscles had Khadgar mumbling in protest, the strain now a low burn of minor pain when his arms lowered, and Lothar struggled down to his weakened knees to rub at Khadgar’s arms. 

 

“Too rough?” He asked, voice gruff.

 

It was nowhere near as wrecked as Khadgar’s voice, however, when the mage managed to speak, “It was good.”

 

Khadgar looked ruined, sitting bow legged on the floor with his trousers so obviously stained and his face… Lothar drew the mage into an open mouthed kiss, tongue flicking out to lap up the mess he’d made of Khadgar’s chin before slipping into Khadgar’s mouth again. The mage moaned from the pressure on his thoroughly abused lips but offered no resistance even still as he lazily kissed back. 

 

“Think we’re gonna need a safeword,” Lothar murmured.

 

Khadgar shrugged one shoulder but he was nodding along, “Mhm, yeah… you’re probably right.” 

  
“Light, what did you say? It’s a miracle,” Lothar chuckled, taking the weak smack Khadgar tried to give him. Lothar figured he could take a few of those in exchange for Khadgar's wonderfully smart mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
